The Baby
by lola5
Summary: Ch. 4 The 'love child' goes to a party, what will happen?
1. Who's The Daddy?

This story is based on Monica having a child. Who's the father? The couples - C+M, P+J, R+R.  
  
Disclaimer. I own none of these characters.  
  
The baby.  
  
Who's the daddy?  
  
  
  
Rachel and Monica were sitting in Monica and Chandler's apartment alone for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Um, Rach, I have something really important that I need to tell you." Monica told her seriously.  
  
"Yeah go ahead hunny." Rachel responded noticing the serious tone in her voice.  
  
"Well, I'm pregnant." Monica said glumly.  
  
"Well hunny that's great! You are finally gonna have baby. So why do you sound so down about it?" Rachel wondered why her friend wouldn't be more thrilled of the news.  
  
"Well I don't know how the father feels about it." Monica said starting to get misty eyed.  
  
"Ok. So what exactly did Chandler say when you told him? Did he get all freaked out and his voice went really high?!" Figuring she was right and knew Chandler pretty well.  
  
"I haven't told Chandler about it yet. And I'm really dreading it, I wish I didn't have to tell him anything." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Well I think that's the only way you are going to find out how Chandler feels about your child together." Rachel tried to give Monica the best advice she could think of for her friend.  
  
"Well, that's part of the problem." Stated Monica. "See, Chandler isn't the father. It's Joey!" Monica had started to sob now and jumped out of her chair and threw herself on the couch.  
  
"Oh Mon! How could this have happened?!" Rachel almost yelled.  
  
"Well, me and Joey have been having an affair for the last 4 months." Monica stated plainly as it was an everyday thing to say.  
  
"Monica?! Why?!" Rachel asked with an extremely confused mind.  
  
"I don't know. It just happened one night, and continued on from there. He's really sweet." Monica tried to reason this with Rachel.  
  
"Ok, Mon, but what about Chandler? And to mention Phoebe?" Rachel couldn't understand what her friend had been thinking of in the last four months. "And how can you be positive that the baby isn't actually Chandler's?"  
  
"Well I don't know what either us are going to do with our current relationships, but I do really like Joey. And I don't know if i could shake him. I know for a fact that the baby isn't chandler's, because we weren't having sex at that time." Monica was filling her friend in as best as she could. She really needed her advice and support right now.  
  
"Ok Mon. This is wrong. I'm sorry, but it's just wrong. You are both in great relationships right now, and you are throwing in it all away!" Rachel was now knew that she was going to be the one who had to talk the sense into her friend. "So what did Joey say when you told him?"  
  
"Ok, here's what happened."  
  
Thinking back.  
  
"Joey I'm pregnant." Monica looked into his eyes, and then felt his arms drop from her waist.  
  
"What?" he looked at her with fear filling his eyes now. "My god." Joey whispered under his breath as he walked away from her and into the kitchen by the door. He then looked at Monica who was looking away from Joey and down at the floor. "And you are sure it's mine?" He had to make sure.  
  
"Yes." Monica said looking up at Joey now. He suddenly walked quickly towards he and cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up for their lips to meet. He kissed her with such passion, It was unsurprising to her that Joey was a better kisser than Chandler was. As guilty as she felt for saying it, she couldn't deny feeling it and thinking it. As they parted, Joey gave her a loving look and walked out of the apartment.  
  
back to the present  
  
"Well, I guess who guys really mean something to each other." Rachel said in a half sarcastic voice and gave Monica a weary smile.  
  
  
  
So, that's this chapter. whatcha ya all think. please R and R. that's the only you're gonna get the next chapter. I'll make it easy though and post the next chapter when i get 8 reviews. 


	2. The Solution

Ok, I was trying to upload chapter 2, but then i lost and now i have to rewrite it. i hope it's still good. so this chapter takes place right after the first chapter.

Standard Disclaimers.

The Baby - The Solution

"Ok, Mon. I'm sorry but I still don't get it. Why were you and Chandler not having sex when you and Joey got Pregnant? Were guys having problems?" Rachel couldn't understand what was going through her friends mind.

"Well, I don't know, but I was with Joey a lot, and I ended up just making up excuses when Chandler wanted to have sex. I'd tell him I was tired, or had a headache. Sometimes I just wouldn't come home until I knew he'd be asleep. And I did feel guilty!" Monica tried to express her feelings as best she could to Rachel.

"Ok, but did either of you think of using a condom? I mean I thought you were both more responsible than that!" Rachel still didn't see how Monica could me so careless.

Monica was getting angry now. "Ok, Rach! Just remember how you got pregnant ok?! So just back off!" Rachel had no right to talk to Monica in that way.

"Ok, Mon, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But it's just wrong. It's so wrong! You are married to Chandler and Joey is married to Phoebe. You have to tell Chandler this can, and will, destroy both of your marriages if you don't. There's no avoiding it." RAchel was desperate to get through to her Monica.

"Rach, I know that me and Joey both have our own marriages right now, but what happened has happened, and now I have to deal with it. And now all I want is your support! But you obviously can't give that to me!" Monica turned her back to Rachel and began to straighten the cushions on her couch.

Rachel walked over to Monica and spun her around. "Ya know what Mon? You're right. I can't give you any support, because it is just wrong!" Why wouldn't monica just accept what she was trying to tell her.

"Well, I guess this is my decision then. Oh my god! I just thought of something. Maybe I won't even have to tell Chandler anything." Monica started for the door.

"Ok, Mon, just wait a minute. I don't think that you're thinking straight here. You have to tell Chandler. No matter what you do or think, he will find out eventually." 

"You know what Rach? I don't want to talk about this with you anymore. I'm going over to Joey's to talk to him about this. i want you gone by the time I get back." Monica gave Rachel an evil stare and left the apartment.

Rachel couldn't believe Monica's response to Rachel giving her just a little advice. But Rachel decided to leave anyways. Maybe she'd come back to talk to her friend a little more later.

******** At Joey's apartment.

Monica walked into Joey's and Phoebe's apartment to see them cuddled on the couch laughed and talking silently to themselves, even though to their knowledge no one else was in the apartment.

"Oh hey Mon!" Shouted Phoebe as soon as she noticed Monica standing in the doorway. "Hey guess what?!" Phoebe gave the answer before giving Monica a chance to guess what the 'what' was. "We're having a baby!" Called Phoebe.

Monica looked over at Joey but Joey just looked away. Phoebe noticed Monica's expression. "Oh, no, Mon! You and me aren't having a baby. Me and Joey are the ones having a baby together! You and I never had sex!" Phoebe laughed at her joke, though neither of the other two had.

"Wow, that's great you two!" Monica said as soon as she realized that she had to say something. She walked over to the couch to give them both hugs. As she lent in to give Joey a hug she whispered in his ear, "We need to talk."

They all took a step back and just smiled at each other and there was a lot of tension in the air but phoebe couldn't figure out why. "Hey, Mon, when was the last time you had an aura washing?" Phoebe asked this as if it were an everyday thing, which to her it was.

"Um what? Oh, um, I dunno Pheebs." Monica was almost ignoring Phoebe but giving Joey and urgent look while Phoebe was cleaning Monica's aura.

"Ummm, oh! Monica!" Joey yelled suddenly thinking of an excuse. "Um, Mon, I was thinking of cooking something up for a special little lady." Joey said giving Phoebe a slight nudge.

"Joey! Not when I'm aura cleaning! If I mess this up, it could change Monica forever!" She looked at Joey as if he should have known this.

"Um, k, anyways. so will you help me Mon?" Monica didn't like this excuse but she accepted it anyways. She and Joey desperately need to talk right away. So they both made their way to the "Bing" apartment leaving Phoebe playing songs for the baby she was now expecting.

************* At the "Bing" apartment.

"Ok, Joey. I think I know what we need to do about this baby. Now abortion is out. There's is no way I could ever kill a baby that was growing inside of me." She was trying to reason with Joey. he had to go along with her plan. 

"So what do you have in mind?" Joey wasn't sure what he had to do. Was he going to have to give up Phoebe, or even Monica? He didn't want to lose Monica any more than he did Phoebe. 

"I think that we need to just pass the child off as Chandler's and mine. You can see it as much as you want and be as much a part of the baby's life as you want. Chandler won't suspect anything, because you are one of our best friends." She was hoping that Joey would just go along with this.

"Mon, I don't want to lie to Chandler or Phoebe. Or anyone at that. I don't even think that I can. I'm a horrible liar and you know that." 

"Joey, c'mon. You can lie to save both our marriages. Right?" Joey had to keep this secret safe for her, and for himself.

"Yea, I guess." Mumbled Joey. Could he be losing Monica?! He didn't want this to happen. Maybe he really did love her. But more than Phoebe? "But uh, Mon. You know that I want to be a part of our baby's life right? I mean we created this amazing creature, baby, together. It's ours. I still want to be with you, but do you still want to be with me?" They both stepped forward into a hug. Their bodies were so close together. They both turned their heads to share a kiss. In this kiss Joey knew that he wasn't losing Monica at all. As they parted, Joey turned to leave her apartment.

"Um, hey Joe?" Monica called before he reached the door. 

He spun around and answered. "Yea baby?" He loved to think as Monica as his. Though he knew that she would never leave Chandler for him, he wasn't sure if he would leave Phoebe to be with her. But maybe it was better that he didn't know how much he really cared for Monica. It would just make the situation even harder for both of them, and he knew that Monica felt the same way as he did.

Monica went to her fridge and took something out. "Here, take these peanut butter sandwiches to Phoebe." She said, remembering that Joey was going to make something for Pheebs. 

He walked over to take the sandwiches from Monica. "Hey Mon, why do you have pre-made sandwiches in your fridge?"

"For you." She admitted to him. "Oh, and Joey? I am really happy for you and Phoebe" Monica said trying not to sound resentful of their baby together. Because she really was happy for them.

"They shared one last loving smile, and he was off for the door again. "Mon, I'm happy for me and Pheebs too. But don't think that I'm not happy for us. Because I really am."

Well that was the end of Chapter 2. My first attempt with this chapter was better and longer, but hey, stuff happens. So please Rn'R. It you wan the 3rd chapter I will need about 18 reviews. which should be easy, because there are already at last 8 of them. thanx and i luv ya all!!


	3. Yeras Later

Hey all. so sorry for the huge delay. I know it was extremely mean of me. It's just that I've been really busy lately and u all know how things come up but i'll try to make this chapter longer than usual. So here we go with chapter 3!!  
  
This story takes place 15 years after Monica gives birth to hers and Joey's baby.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for: Jordan, Brian, Mary, Andrew, and Jody. (probly more new characters to come.)  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Scene: The Bing apartment.  
  
"Hey, uh, mom, dad?" Jordan began wearily "Do you think that I could possibly go to a party tonight?" This would be her first real party, but she found very unlikely that her parents would let her go.  
  
"Well, What kind of party is it?" Chandler asked his daughter. He knew that she had had a boyfriend for about three weeks a few months ago, but when he broke up with Jordan for a supposedly prettier girl she cried in her room for another two weeks. Hopefully there wouldn't be any boys at this party.  
  
"It's a birthday party! At Jody's house for......Karen!" Jordan quickly thought up the lie. She knew she said it just a little too loud, and just a little too quickly. But she just had to go to this party. She had been waiting Brian to ask her out for weeks now, and now they were supposed to go to this party together. She kicked herself for putting off asking her parents this long, but she just couldn't bare to hear "no" from there.  
  
"Oh? A birthday party?" Monica mimicked. "And why are we only hearing of this party now?"  
  
"Well, um, I,........" Jordan was looking round the room trying to think of an excuse "I guess I just forgot." 'Yea, that was simple enough.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Is there gonna be clowns, balloon animals, and a sign on the door saying "no boys allowed?" Chandler said this as a joke but was secretly hoping it would be true.  
  
"I know you're joking dad! Or else you'd better be." Jordan would use anything she could to make light of this party.  
  
"Ok, seriously hunny tell us about this party. Will there be parents?" Monica always took precautions when it came to little baby girl, but it seems as though she wasn't her little baby anymore.  
  
"Well................ yea. Yes, of course there will be mom." Jordan knew this little piece of information wasn't true, but she knew she'd have to lie if she was going to got o this party.  
  
"Oh, well, can I come?" Chandler asked enthused. "I can show you young kids how to really get down." Chandler began to do one of those weird but classic "Chandler dances".  
  
"Ummm, maybe I won't go after all." Joked Jordan, knowing that she'd be allowed to go.  
  
"Well, I'd say it's ok, but give us a bout half an hour." Monica stated plainly. She then left her spot on the couch untangling herself from Chandler who stayed to further his conversation with his daughter.  
  
Monica made her way to Joey and Phoebe's apartment who were now married with two children. Mary who was 16, and Andrew who was now 13. Monica remembered how much pain and jealousy she felt during each of Phoebe's pregnancies, she realized at those times how Joey must of felt when she was pregnant and seeing Chandler take care of her, and now Jordan. Monica began crying in the hallway wishing that she and Chandler could have a child together, but Chandler decided that one was enough. She couldn't see why he no longer wanted that dream life he presented to her before the wedding. Three kids would have been great, but only two would really and truly be Chandler's. Monica dried her tears and entered Joey's apartment thankful to find Joey watching television by himself.  
  
"Hey Joe." Monica smiled and stood by the door. "So where's Pheebs?" Monica questioned as usual, she felt horrible for the fact that that had become a natural and frequent question.  
  
"She took the kids to the park." Joey told her plainly.  
  
Monica locked the door behind her and walked over to Joey who met her half way across the room. The kiss for a moment then broke apart.  
  
"So, serious question now. Our daughter would like to go to a party tonight. She says it's a birthday party and that there will be parents there. I know it's no big deal, but as always, these decisions go through you too." Monica awaited Joey's decision which she thought was obvious and almost not even worth asking.  
  
"No way." Joey said almost immediately. "Who does she think she's foolin'?! I know what's going on. Mon, there is no birthday party, and there will be no parents there tonight. THere will be boys though, and my daughter is not getting pregnant at the age of 15!" Joey made his way for the door ready to put an end to any party.  
  
"Whoa! Joey! Where do you think you are going? And what do you think you are saying? Our daughter is a good girl, we both know that and she has never given us any reason to doubt that."  
  
"Fine Mon. You're right. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I will not let that little girl get hurt."  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you Joey, you care for our daughter, but she's not little anymore. She's 15 and we have to let her grow and experience new things. But I do imagine that there will boys there." Monica smiled, she loved how protective Joey was of their child.  
  
"And how does Chandler feel about the boys?" Joey knew Chandler would never let her 15 year old daughter go to a party with boys.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure that he knows. I think he was too afraid of the answer he might get if he did ask, and well, I didn't ask either. I really didn't want to embarrass her. Besides, I have no problem with her being at a supervised party with boys."  
  
"Oh. Well if you are sure that there will be supervision, then I guess that's cool. Yea, Jordan can go." Joey let out a sigh trying to calm himself.  
  
Both Joey and Monica turned towards the door hearing it jiggle.  
  
"Hey" Came Chandler's voice from the hallway. "Why is this door locked?"  
  
"Oh, sorry hunny, I must have accidently locked it behind me." Monica let Chandler in and he took her in his arms as he entered the apartment. Monica felt the guilt rising as she usually does when being deceatful to her husband, and how easily he would believe her. Jpey and Monica looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking. They hated to sneak around and lie to him like this, but they also wish that they could be together themselves some how too.  
  
"So, Mon. Jordan's allowed to go to this party. Am I right?" Chandler inquired of his wife.  
  
"Um, yea. right." Monica chimed snapping out of the trance her and Joey had been in. "See ya later Joe." Monica and Chandler made way back to their apartment though Monica lingured for a moment longer to give Joey a simple smile, wave, and a wink. As Joey smiled back they both melted at the looks and love received from the other.  
  
**********Back at the Bing apartment.  
  
As Monica and Chandler were entering the apartment, Jordan was running out in a hurry, and almost smashed into her father.  
  
"Oh, hunny! I love you too!" Chandler shouted bringing his daughter into a hug.  
  
"Dad! C'mon, let me go. My ride's waiting for me." Jordan couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Who's picking you up sweetie? You don't know anyone who can drive." Monica questioned her daughter, she'd hate to think that her daughter could be lying to her.  
  
"Oh, um. Right" Jordan couldn't believe she had let that slip, Brian was 17, and so was most going to this party. But her parents sure didn't know that. "Well, um. Jody's mom is picking me up."  
  
"Ok, well go have fun sweetie." Monica calmed running her hand over Jordan's head. With that Jordan took off running down the hall. Monica and Chandler went into their apartment and onto the blacony. They looked down to see their daughter hoping into a little red sports car.  
  
"Hey Chandler, that's no Jody's mother's car. Is it?" Monica began to panic again.  
  
"No. I don't think so. Hm. Must be a rental. Expense rental. God their rich." Chandler thought nothing of the situation and walked back into the apartment.  
  
"Yea, a rental. Maybe." Monica then followed her husband back into their apartment.  
  
*********Brian's car  
  
"Ok, once we get to Jody's, I'm gonna have to change." Stated Jordan holding up her backpack.  
  
"Hey whatcha got in there?" Asked Brian in a seductive tone.  
  
Jordan blushed at this. "Just a something that I picked up today." Jordan smiled. She had so much fun shopping for this party yesterday with Jody.  
  
"Well there's the backseat. Jut change now. I promise I won't peak." Brian smiled and gave her a nudge.  
  
Jordan was completely shocked at his suggest but shrugged off her insecurities and climbed into the back seat. As she was changing into her new black shimmering top, she felt nervous hoping that Brian had kept his promise not to peak.  
  
Brian had peaked back at Jordan a few times, breaking his promise, 'but hey she is "equipped"' he thought to himself smiling. Brian let out a low whistle as Jordan climbed back into the front wearing a black shimmering top and a short black skirt. She was wearing glitter as well and looked great, not to mention she smelled irresistable. But he knew how wouldn't have to resist her for long.  
  
*********  
  
As they pulled up to Jody's house they noticed that people were already holding various types of alcohol and getting drunk at the early hour of 7 pm. The moment they turned off the deafening music from his car stereo the deafening music from the party filled the car.  
  
Brian looked over at Jordan thinking of hot she was. He took her hand and yelled over to her. "So you ready to party?!"  
  
  
  
Well there's your chapter 3. Hope you all liked it. Now even though i'm not requesting any reviews, I'd still appreciate them, and the more i do get the more i write. Your reviews make me want to write more! : ) 


	4. The Party

Here's chapter 4 of 'The Baby'.  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Monica, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe, Ross, or Rachel or the show set up  
  
The Baby: The Party  
  
As they pulled up to Jody's house they noticed that people were already holding various types of alcohol and getting drunk at the early hour of 7 pm. The moment they turned off the deafening music from his car stereo the deafening music from the party filled the car.  
  
Brian looked over at Jordan thinking of hot she was. He took her hand and yelled over to her. "So you ready to party?!"  
  
"Sure." Replied Jordan. She looked down at her one free hand, and at his hand holding hers. She really didn't feel comfortable or completely in her element, but her and Jodi had been friends ever since swimming class and knew that Jody would never let anything too wild happen at her house.   
  
"You sure babe?" asked Brian attempting to play the 'sweet and caring' angle. Jordan relaxed at his concern. He obviously was going to take care of her tonight. And not to mention how much she loved being called a 'babe', by Brian no-less!  
  
"Yea! Of course! C'mon, let's do this!" Shouted Jordan as she winked at Brian and climber out of the car. Jordan was so excited to be apart of the action. 'I'm going to have such an amazing time!' she thought to herself.  
  
'Damn!' Brian thought to himself. 'What a nice piece of ass!'. Brian walked around his car and grabbed onto Jordan's hand pulling her into the party. "C'mon, let's get you hammered!" Shouted Brian as many cheers went into the air at the concept of getting 'hammered'. Jordan laughed at the situation and her thoughts of amazement for the fact that she may be accepted into this environment.  
  
Just as Brian and Jordan were entering the large house, they ran into the hostess, Jody. "Jordan! Hey babe!" Jordan just looked at in wonderment which Jody quickly picked up on. "C'mon. We need to talk." Yelled Jody as she dragged Jordan a few blocks away so that the possibiity to hear one another actually existed. "Oh my God! I can't believe u scored a date with Brian! He is so hot! And not to mention the fact that he's my age! Do u realize how much happens in those two years?!" rambled Jody.  
  
"Well I think I can handle it." smiled Jordan feeling confident with herself.  
  
"Just be sure that you can. 'Cuz I'm not gonna be your bail-out buddy tonight. Tonight is all about fun for me!" Called Jody.  
  
"Ok, Jode. What's up with you tonight?! This isn't you." noticed Jordan.  
  
Ok, Jordan. Truth be told, you're right. 'This' isn't me. But sometimes I wis it were. And tonight, it's gonna be. I'm sick of being so good all the time! Arn't you?! Arn't you tired of trying to live up to your parents perfections?! And let me just confirm it for you; your parents are the definition of perfection!" Jody gave Jordan a narrow look of half drunken-ness. "But tell ya what Jordan. You're a good kid. So you should continue down your perfect life and become some world champion swimmer chick! Or something!" Jody was done her speech and was now looking down at her shoes as if they were the coolest thing she had ever owned.   
  
Jordan was now fuming. "Perfection?! Screw you Jode! Screw! You! Look, I'll tell you what! Why don't you go be the gold champion swimmer. I'm getting wasted!" Jordan snatched Jody's drink away and started back for the house for a wild evening. Jordan was then startled by a sudden screaming. She looked back to see Jody whipping off her shoes and running forward toward her house while 'Woohooing'.  
  
Jordan just shook her head and decided to finish her beer on the curb. She would just return to the party and she felt more at ease.   
  
Jordan didn't get much time to her self, 10 minutes later someone was suddenly behind her massaging her shoulders. Jordan jumped a little and then heard a whisper. "Relax babe, it's just me.".  
  
"Well hello Brian!" I was just thinking about you!". Said Jordan a little louder than she would have if fully conscience.  
  
"So I see we've been drinking?" questioned Brian taking her empty beer bottle away.  
  
"Yes! Yes we have been!" grinned Jordan  
  
"Well that's just fine with me." stated Brian giving Jordan a gentle kiss. While tossing the empty bottle into the bushes.  
  
"And that's ok with me!" Yelled Jordan grinning. She then continued to push Brian onto the grass and began kissing him.  
  
"Hey, babe!" He said pushing her back to a sitting position. "Not here."  
  
"Hey!" Jordan shouted as if she had been insulted.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Brian asked obviously not really caring.  
  
"You threw away my bottle!" She shouted at him.  
  
Brian had to laugh at her hurt tone. "Yes, yes I did." He said taking full responsibility for the suppossed horrible act.  
  
"But i was making beautiful music!"  
  
"Aww, and I missed?!" laughed Brian leading her back to the house and taking a drink of his 3rd beer.  
  
"Yes, you did. But that's ok, 'cuz you're sexy!"  
  
"Yea, so you get drunk easily don't ya?" Questioned Brian while grinning.  
  
"Apparently I do!" shouted Jordan as if it were an accomplishment and something to be proud of.  
  
"Well since you're drunk, I can tell you that the girl I just slept with told me the exact same thing." Brian softly whispered into her ear.  
  
"What did you say?!" Shouted Jordan laughing histarically. "I couldn't understand a word you were saying!"  
  
"Nothing babe, forget it." He said casually as he picked her up off the ground and proceeded to carry Jordan the rest of the way to the house as Jordan just shreaked with laughter.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Jordan into Brian's ear.  
  
"What? What is it?!" questioned Brian annoyed which Jordan did not pick up on.  
  
"I think I know that car!" Jordan stared pointing. but just at that moment, the car had spead off down the street. "Oh well." Shrugged Jordan and turned to give Brian a hard and passionate kiss which forced Brian to forget about his current state of annoyance. The kiss broke and Jordan proceeded to pull Brian back toward the house by his collar.  
--------------------------------------  
  
So there's your delayed chapter 4 enjoy to the fullest that u possibly can! lol. have fun   
; p 


End file.
